Jewels Eden (The Survivor)
Jewels Eden (b. Feb 6, 2010) is the one of a kind remaining Nephalem of her universe, who grew up in the apocalypse instead of the era prior to it. She is but a lowly thief and a scavenger, doing her best to survive and travel all over the United States with her pet Hellhound. She also happens to be an orphan as both parents died during the beginning of the apocalypse. She later encounters the Insurgents and after saving them from an angel attack, she joined their cause just to take down Michael once and for all. She is the main character throughout the series. History Early Life Not much is known about Jewel's early life except that she was born around the early year of 2010, when both her parents, a Cherubim and Incubi met at a bar, committing a treacherous act by sleeping together. Jewel's angel mother being impregnated by her demon father, she went into hiding from Heaven once Jewels began to slowly develop inside her mother. Her father did not want anything to do with her mother, but he was killed by a group of demons when they learnt of the pregnancy and he fail to meet their expectations in interrogation. At the late month of 2010, the apocalypse had commenced, setting Heaven and Hell to break loose. Her mother manage to seek the aid of an unknown friend and help with the labor process. Jewels was born, however she was separated by her mother when angels found them at a church. Jewel's mom stays behind to fight them off, while the unknown being takes Jewels away to safety and raise her into the new world as her mother is executed. As Jewels was being raised by her mom's friend, Jewels aged quicker than normal children due to her heritage being similar to those of a Nephilim. In just a full year, she grew as a young child, the the following second as a teenager. Growing up to quickly, Jewels doesn't see the world good or evil, meaning she doesn't know the rights or wrongs of her actions and does not have an idea of Earth's original state before the apocalypse. She's well-acquainted with the apocalypse as she treats it like a normal life. Her guardian raises her to adapt to the world, teaching her basic knowledge children should know and train her against the supernatural. Eventually, her and her guardian were found by Heaven and under attacked. Jewels manages to escape, along with her hellhound that has protected her since she was young, while her guardian is left to fend off against the angels as the best as he can. Living it up in Paradise Many years later, Jewels is living in Zone R4, taking up residents in New Deleware's underground sewer bunker as her home and traveling among the states that reside in the district. Jewels and her hellhound named Thana, travel from states such as New York, where she manages to hide from a group of angels, having sensed her infused grace after discovering the tattoo wards she placed on herself healed. After managing to escape without detection, she heads back home to get some rest. There, she has a vision of her past as an infant where she sees a woman hand her over to a mysterious man and escape from a group of attacking angels. Jewels wakes up abruptly, not sure what to make of the dream, so she dismisses it. The next day she heads to Maryland for another supply run, however, things take a turn for the worse when she trips a trap of holy oil bomb, containing nails, severely injuring in the process. Her infused grace reacts wildly to her injuries, alerting a group of angels again. The loud explosion also alerts a few remaining Croatoan infected. She hides in an alley for cover, while the angels eliminate the infected. Jewels devises a plan by drawing an angel from the group and just as planned, she kills the angel named, Conrad by kissing him, though in reality, she drains him all of his life-force and grace to heal her body and supercharge herself. A barely left alive now human Conrad begs for mercy to kill him, not wishing to live out a life as a human. Jewels is tempted to leave him at his new fate but decides to kill him either way. She then proceeds to kill the five remaining angels with ease, while the last of the five is killed by her pet. She is pleased to gather the remaining angel blades to forge them into new angel arrows. Meeting the Insurgents Some other day, Jewels busy with her daily activities in New Jersey, she decides to call it for the day and head back home when she detects the presence of people nearby. She finds a small group of humans and strange individuals using weapons related to the pagans. She grows curious as she sees them take off in their Military Convey and follows in pursuit, much to the pleading hellhound's demise. The convey is later attacked by Zachariah and his garrison. The group leader of the supply run is the god of thunder, Thor, along with Artemis at his side. A fight breaks out and Jewels observes as the pagans fend off against Zachariah. She is attacked by a few ambushing angels and succeeds in killing them, while the last one is taken down by a human survivor named Stacy, who is the alternate counterpart of the Main Universe Stacy, along with her two companions, Max and Eliot, who also might add sees Jewels and develops a crush on her. Eliot dumbfounded by her beauty tells her who they are as they are known as the Insurgents, a resistance group to oppose Michael. Jewels is more intrigued than before and leaves them, only in truth, she hides out for the remainder of the fight and follows them once Thor forces Zachariah to retreat. She finds the group to have arrived at a base camp at the state Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, where she sneaks under the convey vehicle and lets it drive inside undetected. Once everyone is asleep except for a few night watchers, she sneaks around, planning to steal a few stuff for her own. She encounters Eliot, who happens to have been going for a walk. She manages to keep him from calling out to anyone by using her seduction abilities and as a request by the young man, she kisses him, only for her to drain him of his chi. She drags him back to his tent, where Stacy and Max are staying at and she threatens to kill them if any of them speak to anyone of her presence. She heads off and scouts the entire layout of the base. She finally comes across the inventory and gathers everything she could possibly want when she is attacked by Tathamet, who gives chase in his dragon form. His rampage alerts everyone in the base. Jewels attempts to escape by climbing up the front gates due to the wards keeping her from teleporting, however, she is struck from behind by lighting, caused by Thor. She is only a few seconds of slipping into unconscious when the last thing that happens is Tathamet reverting back into his human form and kicks her very hard to the face. Physical Appearance Jewels is a young teenage girl with long wavy dark brunette hair, green eyes, and pale skin tone, with a slim body. Since she inherits traits as an Incubi, she has fangs, her skin tone becomes a lot paler, and hair turns darker. Jewels is shown to have angel wings about the averages size of regular angels. Her eyes seem to glow in a unique way only for herself as she is one of a kind. They are a mixture of an angel's glowing blue eyes and a Incubi's glowing red, giving her violet glowing eyes. Personality Jewels was born around the time when the apocalypse commenced. She was only but a baby at that time, thus she has no clue of what the world was like before angels and demons were at war and people dying. Because of this, Jewels is apathetic towards everyone else as she doesn't feel emotions of people dying since she believes it to be a natural cause and everyone has to die if their time comes. Having to live in a world where it's survival of the fittest, she is wired to be on guard and expresses no regret over having to murder either potential or nonpotential. She is shown to be very selfish and only cares about herself as she's only had herself to care of, everyone else could die for all she could care. Jewels acts like a common thief or scavenger by seeking out objects or weapons that might aid her in survival. Even though it is an apocalypse in her world, she acts like it's a normal day just as humans enjoys walking through the park. She walks into people's camps to steal or make herself known. Her parents were both a class of angel and demon that involved in romance or sexual intercourse with humans. Jewels is lucky to be able to control her urges due to her Incubi heritage however she is welcome to enjoy the pleasures of women and men as she has no preference. She admits she has no love for anyone she's slept with but secretly wishes to meet someone she could care about. Jewels may have lived her entire life in her universe, she wishes to abandon it and travel to another world, at least one without a war. Powers and Abilities Jewels has the combine common abilities and traits from a Cherubim and Incubi. Unlike a Nephilim and Cambion, she is a full-blooded hybrid instead of her other half being human, thus she shares no mortality weaknesses as humans inherit. Despite her parents being low-tier angel and mid-tier demon, Jewels was born as a powerful hybrid, equivalently matched with a Knight of Hell and both heritages allows certain Cherubim/Incubi abilities affect those of divine/celestial might. Powers * Low-tier angel/mid-tier demon powers - Jewel's has the basic powers common among angels and demons and unique abilities used by her deceased parents. Her level of power ranges up to those of a low-tier angel and mid-tier demon. Unlike angels and demons, she is resistant to certain basic weaknesses such as salt, iron, or withstanding a stab from the demon-killing knife and an angel blade unless it's a fatal wound. She can perceive the supernatural visage of angels and demons without harm and is able to handle herself against common angels or lowly demons in the apocalyptic world. Her true powers lie within her Incubi ability of being able to siphon the life-force from all living creatures, allowing her to become supercharged. * Astral Projection - By revealing her true nature, Jewel's eyes glow violet, fangs growing from her mouth, a red light emitting from her body, and her wings. * Demon Control/Exorcism - Jewels can control any demon below a Knight of Hell to do her bidding. Simply by raising her hand, Jewels can evict a demon out of its vessel. * Fangs - Inherit from her Incubi father, she shares similar traits of growing sharp fangs from her mouth. * Immortality (Potentially) - It is unknown if Jewels can live forever since her situation is similar to that of the Nephilims, who were unable to even live long due to angels hunting them, however, since she is both angel and demon combined, she can potentially outlive the average human age and live forever. * Immunity - Since Jewels is a hybrid cross between an angel and a demon, both heritage help her gain a resistance to certain common angel/demonic weaknesses such as not being fully depowered by an angel ward or demon ward alone as it requires the two different wards to fully dampen her abilities. She is unaffected by salt, iron, or holy water due to her being part angel. Only the combine power of Angel/Devil's Trap can prevent her from escaping. While she can still die from an angel blade, the stab must be of a vital organ to finish her off and the demon-killing knife can only cause her annoyance. Holy fire can keep her at bay for a while until she escapes. * Invulnerability - Her invulnerability is very strong since she's part angel as she can withstand a human punch, in fact, even punches from a regular angel without being unfazed or harmed by conventional means. A stab from the demon-killing knife had no affect on her and only just annoyed her. From an angel blade, she was harm but mostly fine, however had it been a fatal injury to her vitals, she would likely die. * Pathokinesis - Jewels sometimes cause people to fall in love thanks to her Cherubim abilities. * Photokinesis - Jewels can emit a white light from her hands and project it. Those that are familiar with this ability can identify it that it shares a light similar to those of angelic and demonic nature. * Pyrokinesis - By snapping her fingers she can remove holy fire surrounding her or manipulate to a degree to form it into an attack. * Regeneration - Like angels and demons, Jewels can heal her body from non-fatal damage except prohibited by magic, powerful mystical weaponry, or stronger entities. * Life-Force Siphoning - Where her true powers come from are you siphon the life-force of any living creature. Taking one's life-force not only helps speed up her body's healing abilities but recharged her full might and perhaps super charge her. If using this power at its fullest, she can suction a full room of individual's life-force, killing them in an instant. * Lust Inducement - Similar to how the Seven Deadly Sin member Lust powers work, Jewels can also cause people to become sexually arouse of her, this allows her to bed with anyone she wants without issue. * Seduction - Jewels has the power to seduce her prey and compel them to love her, similar to Sirens. * Shapeshifting - Due to being part Incubi, Jewels can alter her physical appearance to anyone she desires, a rare ability only used by Incubi and Succubi. * Smiting - Though she can smite a person, the constant use of this power on supernatural beings can drain her severely, leaving her exhausted for days if not treated. She can smite up to demons strong as Crossroads, typical Alpha-tier monsters, and potential a regular angels, however the process of killing one would require her full concentration and leave her exhausted, equivalent to smiting many individuals after another. Whenever she smites a persons, her hands glow bright red like that of a Knight of Hell. * Soul Consumption - Unlike Succubi and Incubi, Jewels does not necessarily need souls to sustain her full might, however, consuming souls can bolster her level of power, granting her new abilities she does not naturally possess. * Super Strength - Being a Nephalem, Jewels is far stronger than a human or any monster. She can handle her own against a small groups regular angels and typical demons. Her physical strength is dependent on her angelic/demonic powers. If she's affected by angel dampening sigils, she retains her demonic powers and if she's affected by demon demon dampening sigils, she retains her full angelic might. * Supernatural Perception - Jewels can safely perceive the true visage of any creature, including an angel's true visage. * Tantric Metabolization - Similar to consuming souls or life-force, Jewels instead feeds off of a person's sexuality or any kind, ranging from sexual energy to experience and convert that person's sexual energy into her own to bolster her powers. * Telekinesis - With her mind, Jewels can move people or objects with a mere hand gesture. * Telepathy - Jewels can invade a person's mind and look through their privacy. She uses this to help her shape shift and act as that person she copied due to looking into her memories. * Teleportation - Thanks to having wings, Jewels can travel around on Earth from one location to the next. Much like her physical strength, if affected by the certain two dampening sigil, she can still teleport but with both angel and demon ward combine, she cannot. Augmented Powers Abilities * Archery Proficiency - Better than her swordsmanship, Jewels is excellent at using a bow and uses arrows made from angel blades she melted and forged, using it to easily kill supernatural entities without getting in close-range to kill them. * Expert Thievery - Having to survive in the apocalyptic universe where nothing in life is served to you on a platter, Jewels is excellent at raiding different camps and stealing all kinds of goods, including weapons or books with spells. * Swordsmanship - Jewels is proficient in wielding an angel blade against regular angels, however she is out-dueled by those with higher skills such as the Grigori or Archangels. Weaknesses * Primordial Entities - God, Death, the Darkness, and Archangels destroy Jewels. * Combined Angel Trap/Devil's Trap - Combining the two drawn traps together can confine Jewels, preventing her from using her powers. * Angel/Demon Dampening Wardings - While a single type of these two wardings alone cannot fully depower Jewels as she will only have her full might cut in half, using both can render her weak as a human. With knowledge of knowing a single type of warding will only make her half as strong as she originally is, this is used as an advantage against angels or demons. * Grace Extraction - Much like any angel or Nephilim, Jewels is no different as she can have her grace taken, leaving her nearly powerless, however she can replenish it and quickly restore it back to its original state by consuming vast amount of souls, life-force/sexuality energy without the need of consuming angel grace. * Power Exhaustion - Constant overuse in her more powerful abilities can render Jewels weaken for sometime until she can regain her full might. * Divine Weapons - Weapons used by pagan deities, Heaven, Death's Scythe, or the First Blade can harm and kill Jewels. * Holy Fire - A ring of holy oil ignited can trap Jewels for a short while. Though it cannot kill her, it can wound her severely and she can escape it by using her full concentration to remove it. * Nephilim - While Jewels can overwhelm a regular Nephilim, Nephilims sired by a Seraphim and a Grigori can overwhelm her. Jack Kline who is the son of Lucifer at full power can destroy Jewels. * Cambion - Though stronger than a typical Cambion, one supercharged by an Archangel such as Jesse Turner can destroy Jewels. * Higher-Tier Angels/Demons - The strongest and older angels and demons such as Seraphim, Grigori, Prince of Hell, and White-Eyed Demons can kill Jewels. * Leviathan - The Original Monsters can kill Jewels. * Pagan Deities - A pagan god that has not have had any sacrifices for some time can give Jewels some difficulties, however, one at full power can overpower her. * Tathamet - The Alpha Dragon is capable of overwhelming Jewels. Equipment * Angel Blade: Obtained from an angel she killed, she, Jewels wields an angel blade that can kill about most supernatural creature except for Archangels and Leviathans. * Customized forged Angel Arrows: Through stealing many angel blades left behind on a dead field of angels or chipping off of the giant angel blade protruding from the ground, Jewels melted the unique melt and forged it into many arrows that carry the same powers to kill all angel, demons, or most supernatural entity. Relationship Jewels and Jack Kline Jewel's relationship with Jack starts off as common allies and probably butting heads with each other due to Jack's overconfidence and impulsive behavior of wanting to take down Michael without a proper plan. Their relation soon grows on from there as they become best friends due to all the missions they go out on to take down many garrisons and on the way, they share bits of their personal life. Jewel respects Jack's determination as even though he's at the age equivalent to a one year old, his body and mind are that of a mature person that is willingly to do anything for survival and is selfless. Apparently their friendship is what finally helps tie the bonds for the Resistance Movement and Insurgents to finally rid of their stubbornness to work together and oppose Michael, something Minerva, one of the four high councils fail to accomplish, since both are the motivators of each group that help lead the charge against Michael. Jewels develops an attraction towards Jack as she grows feelings for him and not one of lust or trying to seduce him as Jack is the first person in her life that has made her fall romantically in love with him. She has tested her seduction abilities on him and found they do not work, making her all the more pleased Jack doesn't care about her from sexual urges but true feelings he harbors as well. Their bond with one another is over the fact that both were infants in a world that is dangerous to them and have had people looking out for them and preparing them against all possible threats. From their respective universe, they are the only existing angelic hybrids left and that helps them draw closer they though they may be different species, but are much alike and feel no longer alone in the world. Jack had helped Jewels to no longer act so apathetic towards all living beings and finally care about people, bringing out the best part of herself she never knew of in her life, much how Jewels helps Jack loosen up and quit acting so uptight and innocent. Jewels is sympathetic when Jack told her of the people he hurt and killed. She helped him get over the guilt he carries about hurting people and use his powers for a few selfish purposes to have fun. Jewels and Ezekiel Jewel's mother entrusted Ezekiel to be the one to raise Jewels after her death. For the past three years, Jewels has seen Ezekiel as a father she never knew or wished she had after learning what her real father was like, prior to her birth and did to her and her mother when her mom found out she was pregnant with her. Ezekiel tries to be the best father-figure for Jewels, who he has come to see as a daughter he never imagine having. During the apocalypse, their relationship is almost symbiotic as the two had each other's back for such a long time. Ezekiel has done his best to prepare Jewels, even when he notice how Jewels was aging quicker than the average infant, making sure how to deal with a young adult by the time Jewels stopped growing. Everything Jewels learned about survival, combat, and knowledge of the supernatural came from him and she expresses gratitude for Ezekiel helping her get familiar with a world she does not comprehend. After his death, it took a toll on her as he was the only person, (besides her hellhound pet) she ever loved and sometimes is carrying a guilt on her shoulders that it was her irresponsibility of not controlling her powers is what lead the angels to them, causing Ezekiel in having to sacrifice himself for her to escape. She tells herself that in order to carry out his legacy, she would do whatever it takes to survive and live, so that his hard work won't go to waste. It was also his death that caused Jewels to be so apathetic towards all living creatures that do not matter to her until Jack helped her realize her humanity. Trivia * Jewel's character shares a striking resemblance to The Walking Dead Game Season 4 Alvin Jr. character. Like AJ, she is willingly to kill a person that gets in the way, whether it be someone friend or ally and both grew up in a world in a apocalyptic state, not having knowledge the previous life of humanity. * Jewel's Incubi abilities are inspired by Supernatural: Rising Son comic where it presented the Succubi and Lost Girl Succubus character, Bo. * Her last name happens to be named after the Garden of Eden. Category:The Survivor Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Low-tier Angels Category:Medium-tier Demons Category:Alive Category:Nephalem Category:Hybrid Category:Winchester Allies Category:Incubi Category:Main Characters Category:Cherubim Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 14 Characters